Cradle of thorns
by Vitrix
Summary: Eren es un muchacho que vive en un pueblo alejado de la mano del rey. Rodeado de bosque y montaña, el pueblo busca una forma de matar a los hombres lobos, Eren está de acuerdo hasta cierto punto, pero todo cambia hasta que conoce a Levi. Levi le pone de cabeza a la vida de Eren, ¿pero quien es el lobo? Riren
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Shingenki No Kyojin no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hajime Izayama.

**Advertencia:** Abuso, lenguaje vulgar, violencia, yaoi, hombres lobos, Riren.

**Resumen:** Eren es un muchacho que vive en un pueblo alejado de la mano del rey. Rodeado de bosque y montaña el pueblo busca una forma de matar a los hombres lobos, Eren está de acuerdo hasta cierto punto, pero todo cambia hasta que conoce a Levi. Levi le pone de cabeza a la vida de Eren

* * *

><p><strong>Cradle of thorns<strong>

** Capítulo I : Sombras tenebrosas**

Cercas de las altas montañas se ubica mi pueblo. Un lugar rodeado por un oscuro y denso bosque en el cual también hay una laguna de aguas helada debido a las cercanías de las montañas, que con su blanco manto cubre todo el lugar en época de invierno lo que hace un poco difícil la vida de los demás. Pero en cambio durante la primavera el bosque cobra vida con sus colores y claro se nos hace más fácil la existencia.

El nombre de mi pueblo es Shingashina, no muchos conocen a mi pueblo, pero si lo que sucede en el. año tras año se le hace un sacrificio a los licántropos o hombres lobos para que no ataquen nuestro pueblo, pero un día se corrió la voz que un hombre lobo vivía entre nosotros. Desde ese día además de los sacrificios, se construyo la iglesia de murallas de plata.

Mama me ha dicho que no hable con extraños y eso hice hasta que lo conocí a él, Créanme que lo intente pero no pude resistirme, pero algo tiene el que no puedo apartarlo de mi vida.

-O-

El sonido de la música inundaba toda la plaza del pueblo, los hombres y mujeres que bailaban al son de la música alrededor del fuego, disfrutaban como si se hubieran inyectado el ritmo en sus venas. Mientras que algunos bailaban otros bebían, comían, peleaban otros se reían a carcajadas disfrutaban como si fuese su ultimo día, así era el festival del sacrificio el cual se hacía cada final de mes.

Eren el cual vestido de un camisa color crema de lana y con unos pantalones negros junto a unas botas café y encima de todo ese conjunto una capa roja que le ayudaba a pasar el frio del invierno. Reía al observar como uno de sus amigos torpemente sacaba a bailar a su amiga Mikasa.

se paso una mano por el cabello color castaño oscuro y poso sus grandes ojos color verdes al vivaz fuego que pareciese bailar con la música. De pronto se sintió observado desvió la mirada del fuego e intento ver quien lo estaba mirando, recorrió su mirada centrándose en Sasha y Conie quienes parecía tener una competencia de comida, a Jean bailar nerviosamente con Mikasa y finalmente a Ymir y Cristal saliendo de la plaza con las manos juntas. Sonrió con lo último.

Confuso giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando quien le miraba , hasta que se acerco una chica rubia de baja estatura , piel nívea y ojos fríos de color azul. Era Annie una de las doncellas más bellas del pueblo su actitud era fría y cortante y con Eren era igual. Se acerco hacia Eren quien aun distraído miraba al lado izquierdo, hasta que se fijo en Annie .

-Hola eh... Annie- Saludo Eren-¿Te estás divirtiendo? .

-Puede ser...Algo por el estilo ...Eren-.

Annie miro fijamente a Eren y le extendió su mano, Eren le miro confuso hasta que se dio cuenta que la chica y su extraño comportamiento quería bailar. Le tomo de la mano y se mezclaron con la multitud.

Entre giros y saltos como si fuesen una coreografía los hombres giraban hacia la derecha y las mujeres hacia la izquierda, intercambiaban pareja con un giro Ahí Eren se fijo que Reiner y Bertholdt miraban hacia el y luego se retiraban del lugar. Al dar la vuelta Eren y los demás dieron un aplauso y volvieron a intercambiar con otro giro como si estuviera en cámara lenta se encontraron.

Ahí lo vio con los brazos cruzados de cabello negro corto, piel pálida de ojos pequeños de color negros profundos, vestido todo de negro se hacía resaltar entre la gente con sus capas de colores. Le estaba observando fijamente a él, a Eren analizando cada movimiento que hacia el castaño. Eren sentía que se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada.

A lo lejos se escucha el sonido de los cuernos que indica que el sacrificio se dará a comienzo por lo que la gente se deja de bailar y se comienzan a amontonar en un lado de la plaza. Otros simplemente se van, Eren ya entre las persona busca al pelinegro, la sensación que le producía el misterioso hombre le daba curiosidad.

En donde se metió- susurro Eren intentado encontrarlo.

La gente exclamo sorprendida al ver llegar a los guardias que vestían trajes hechas de piel de lobo. Lo que le llamo la atención a Eren y que dejase de buscar al pelinegro . Los seres que imitaban a los licántropos, iban con lanzas custodiando al sacrifico. La gente temerosa rezaba, otras miraban con Emoción aquel espectáculo. Eren solo lo encontraba asqueado.

Los guardias del sacrificio llegaron al centro de la plaza donde en una tarima pusieron al sacrificio tres cerdos y una cría. Los amarraron con una cadena y se volvieron a tocar los cuernos anunciando así la llegada del pastor.

-Hoy, en esta noche se entrega el sacrificio, cuyo testigo es la luna llena y mis fieles seguidores-Exclamo el pastor mientras alzaba las manos exageradamente- no tengan miedo mi fieles, vallan a sus casas, cierren todo y no salgan hasta el amanecer .

Dicho esas palabras se retiro con paso apurado seguido de los guardias vestidos de lobos. La multitud se dispersa De pronto un niño estaba llorando mirando a la cría del cerdo.

-¡A callar! No ves que el lobo se va a comer al cerdito y no a ti-le reprocho un hombre viejo y gordo de nariz colorada, al parecer había bebido mucho-¿ O es que quieres cambiar de puesto con el cerdo?.

El niño negó rápidamente con la cabeza asustado

-pero...el cerdito va a sufrir cuando vengan por el.

-Que no entiendes enano de mierda.-se le acerco intimidando al menor con la idea de pegarle.

-Hey! Déjelo en paz-Eren se acerco al ver la escena y escondió al niño detrás de el- Es un niño pequeño.

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme que hacer?.

-Alguien con mas cerebro que tu viejo estúpido-dijo Eren con una sonrisa socarrona, vio al viejo ponerse rojo. - Quizás usted debería estar ahí en el lugar de los cerdos.

-¡Hijo de puta!-Exclamó con rabia el viejo mientras alzaba la mano para darle un golpe a Eren, el niño que estaba escondido salió corriendo asustado.

Eren cerró los ojos con fuerzas maldiciendo su boca y para esperar el golpe, cual nunca llego. Que irónico quien detuvo el golpe.

El castaño abrió sus ojos. irónico estaba su salvador, quien era aquel sujeto misterioso que observaba a Eren bailar . Sujetándole con fuerza el brazo del viejo.

-Quien mierda te crees enano- exclamo el viejo-!Suelta...Ahgha!

El héroe de Eren le apretó el brazo con fuerza, el cual hizo que el viejo se arrodillara, el pelinegro lo fulminaba con su penetrante mirada.

-No volverás a molestar a nadie- la voz del pelinegro era ronca y masculina. A Eren le pareció sensual.-Tampoco volverás a aparecer por estos lados, escuchaste escoria.

Luego de decir aquellas palabras le soltó bruscamente su brazo, el viejo se paro rápidamente y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que su cuerpo podía. Eren y el misterioso hombre se miraron fijamente, ahora que estaba más cerca el castaño podía fijarse bien en las facciones del pelinegro, eran delicadas pero masculina, mantenía su ceño fruncido, además era más bajo que Eren alrededor de cinco centímetros. La mirada del misterioso pelinegro era como un pozo sin fondo, profundos. Una sensación de miedo y cosquilleo sintió Eren recorrerle la espalda. Aquella mirada Era de un cazador en busca de su presa.

Eren abrió la boca para luego cerrarla no savia que decir, un gracias o eso creía, pero el pelinegro se giro dándole la espalda y comenzó a caminar, su paso era firme.

Era ahora o nunca. Pensó Eren estirando el brazo para alcanzarlo, unas voces detuvo su acto. Era Mikasa.

-Eren te estuve buscando, ¿En dónde te habías metido?- dijo la chica con rasgos asiáticos-Es hora de irnos, Eren ¿qué sucede?.

Eren había ignorado a Mikasa, aun observaba la espalda del pelinegro, quien se había ido con paso firme y elegante. Era tan extraño el sentimiento que le generaba el extraño, que lo encontraba excitante.

-¿Eren?...Que te sucede-Mikasa le tomo por el hombro, A lo que Eren respondió con una mueca.

-Nada, vámonos antes que se nos haga tarde- respondió mientras se adelantaba, camino al lado contrario que el pelinegro-Andando-se detuvo y le extendió la mano a la chica, la cual corrió a tomarla con una sonrisa tímida. Para después girar su rostro con una mirada seria miro el camino donde el extraño se fue.

-O-

Ya a la media noche en la casa de los Jeager, Eren el hijo del doctor, el cual desapareció un día, después de la muerte de su esposa y madre de Eren, Carla. Estaba acostado entre las suaves colchas y sabanas. Estaba cansado, hoy para Eren tuvo una gran actividad, mas si trabajas como leñador.

Se removió en sueños, buscando una posición cómoda para dormir, ya encontrado la mejor posición, Eren callo en los brazos de Morfeo en un sueño profundo, su respiración era suave acorde al movimiento de su pecho.

Pero un quejido salió de su boca, para luego sacar un suspiro de satisfacción, se revolcó un poco. Volvió a gemir, frunció el ceño, empezó a jadear, el sudor bañaba el rostro y cuello. En su mente se generaba un sueño, una voz que le llamaba.

-Eren...Escucha-susurró una voz masculina-Eren...Eren.

-Pronto...Eren...Pronto nos encontraremos- la voz se sentía mas cerca de Eren, la voz era candente-Pronto serás mío...recuerda solo mío.

-Solo mío, mío, mio, mio...

Eren despertó de golpe abriendo los ojos asustado, el sudor bañaba su cuerpo, sentía la cara roja. Se incorporo para poder sentarse, sentía el cuerpo húmedo, su respiración era rápida. Soltó un suspiro intentando relajarse.

-Mierda...-susurro estaba nervioso ante el sueño- ¿Qué diablos fue eso?-se paró de la cama para ir al baño. Tomo la lámpara de aceite que estaba en su mesa y la encendió.

Bajo la escalera, con cuidado camino por el pasillo que le llevaba el baño, al llegar dejo la lámpara en un mueble cerca del espejo y lavamanos. Al mirarse al espejo vio que tenia marcas rojas en su cuello, se llevo la mano hacia el cuello cuando las toco recordó el sueño.

-Solo mío, mío, mío...

De pronto escucho un ruido, arriba en su pieza, era alguien buscando algo. Eren rápidamente apago la vela y salió del baño silenciosamente. Busco un garrote que tenia escondido y subió cautelosamente. Inhalo y exhalo profundamente, apretó el garrote con fuerza. Una vez arriba en su pieza, espero encontrar a alguien, pero no había nadie. Se relajo un poco y fue a cerrar la ventana que estaba abierta, la cual antes estaba cerrada.

-Ahora me la pagas...Hijo de perra-se escucho una voz detrás de Eren, era el viejo de la nariz roja el cual estaba armado con un cuchillo- Ahora no eres tan valiente ¿eh?.

Eren se giro lentamente, el viejo empezó a caminar hacia el moreno, Eren quien aun tenia el garrote lo escondió detrás de el y espero a que el viejo se acercase mas. Una vez que el viejo se acerco intimidando a Eren, este alza el garrote y le dio al viejo por las costillas, el cual soltó un grito. Eren aprovecho la distracción para salir corriendo.

Salió de la casa lo más rápido que pudo, andaba descalzo y con ropa de dormir, había empezado a nevar. El frío empezaba hacer efecto en el cuerpo del castaño, escucho como el viejo corría detrás del sujetándose la costilla.

Sin saber donde ocultarse empezó a correr cerca de la plaza, miro hacia atrás y no vio al viejo detuvo su corrida para recuperar aire, le dolía los pulmones por el frío y ya casi no sentía los dedos de sus pies. Pero un golpe lo derribo cayendo en la fría nieve. El viejo había salido de la nada.

-Rata sucia, me ha costado encontrarte- le dijo el viejo mientras le daba una patada en las costillas, Eren soltó un quejido- Quizás tu ahora serás sacrificio de los hombres lobos-le dio otra patada.

Eren en el suelo recibía una golpiza el cual solo atinaba a protegerse lo que más podía. El viejo se detuvo y lo miro con una sonrisa perversa.

-Ahora que te veo bien hijo de perra-le comento el viejo mientras paraba a Eren del cabello-Eres muy bonito, chico lindo- soltó a Eren el cual cayo de golpe al suelo. El viejo empezó a bajarse el cierre de su pantalón- vamos a divertidos un rato, putita.

Eren cerró los ojos asustado, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, se sentía asqueado, de pronto escucho al viejo gritar asustado, abrió los ojos, pensando que los hombres lobos estaban ahí cerca de ellos. Pero vio al viejo caer de culo mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás intentando huir de algo. Eren quien estaba en el suelo sentado escucho unos pasos firmes detrás del.

-Acaso no me escuchaste mierda- Eren no necesito girarse para saber quién era-Te lo advertí, ahora pagaras por desobedecerme bastardo-El pelinegro comenzó a caminar hacia el viejo.

Eren sintió una adrenalina al escuchar de nuevo la voz del pelinegro pero había algo diferente en el tono, un frío y miedo le recorrió en la espalda al verle la sombría mirada del pelinegro. Aquella fría mirada la guardo en su retina, antes de caer desmayado por el frío. Lo único que escucho antes de cerrar los ojos y caer era los gritos de suplica y terror del viejo. Luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor: Buenas días, tarde o noches tengas tu! depende si me lees. <strong>

**well... este es mi primer fanfic, no se que decir, a si creo que ya hay un fanfic de hombres lobos y toda la cosa en fanfiction, PERO esto no es un Plagio por las dudas! es totalmente diferente ;D ya no se que decir... ah si tengo listo el capitulo dos! creo que lo voy a subir el Domingo de la otra semana, así tengo tiempo de escribir el tres...ummm este fanfic no va a hacer muy largo bueno no estoy segura, depende de como se de el fanfic y claro de como lo resivan ustedes**

**Bueno nos Vemos en la Otra actualización y si ven alguna falta ortográfica o algún consejo ;D dejen un lindo Review  
><strong>

**Chau~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Shingenki No Kyojin no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hajime Izayama, tampoco la pelicula que me inspire.

**Advertencia:** Abuso, lenguaje vulgar, violencia, yaoi, hombres lobos, Riren.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Erst wenn die volken schlafegehn"<strong>_

_**"solo cuando las nuves se van a dormi"**_

_**"Kann man uns am himmel sehn"**_

_**"pudes vernos en el cielo" **_

_**"wir haben angst und sind allein" **_

_**"tenemos miedo y estamos solos" **_

_**"Gott WeiB ich will kein engel sein"**_

_**"Dios sabe que un angel no quiero ser"**_

_**Rammstein-Engel.**_

_**Capítulo II : Aquella sombra no puede estar en la luz.**_

El amanecer llego al pueblo de Shingashina, los habitantes se preparaban para ir a la iglesia de plata para ir a escuchar las palabras del pastor.

Mikasa quien cerraba la puerta de su cabaña, se acomodo la bufanda roja y se encamino hacia la casa de Eren. La nieve decoraba las calles había caído una gran cantidad lo que hacia difícil de moverse por las calles, al doblar una esquina escucho a unas señoras hablando.

-Creo que lo encontraron con unas heridas profundas, rasgaron la piel y carne-dijo la señora regordeta a una señora flaca quien se tapo la boca impactada- murió el pobre infeliz estaba sentado cerca de la plaza.

Mikasa con su rostro serio, camino aun mas rápido hacia la casa de Eren. Tenía un mal presentimiento, su corazón latía rápido. Al llegar al frente de la casa de Eren vio que la puerta estaba abierta, su corazón latió mas rápido, al entrar noto que la nieve había entrado.

-!¿Eren, estas en casa?!-Grito Mikasa desde la puerta-¿Eren? Responde-empezó a caminar hacia las escalera, las subió y al entrar la habitación no había nadie, solo el garrote que Eren utilizo para defenderse.

Mikasa se acordó de las señoras y una punzada se le formo en el pecho, salió corrido de la cabaña de Eren, para ir a la plaza. Temía que aquella persona que encontraron fuera Eren.

**-O-**

Eren despertó, por los reiterados sonidos de un martillo golpeando metal. Frunció el seño y se tapo mas en las cobijas de la cama. Quien hiciera aquellos sonidos que se detenga, o eso pensaba Eren. De repente abrió los ojos encontrándose en una habitación que no era suya junto a una ropa de cama un poco más pequeña. salto fuera de la cama de un golpe. Sintió una punzada en su costillas.

-Uhgghm! Mierda... ¿en dónde estoy?-dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco para aliviar el dolor- ¿Que paso?

Eren empezó a revisar la habitación, había un escritorio y una silla, un gran armario y una mesa de noche cerca de la cama. Todo la habitación estaba muy limpia, vio una ventana con cortinas burdeos. Camino hacia ella y miro en ella vio la gran cantidad de nieve. Al parecer estaba un poco alejado del pueblo puesto que no reconocía el terreno. Escucho el constante golpe del martillo, empezó a seguir el sonido

Camino lentamente sujetándose en la pared de un pasillo que estaba conectado a la cabaña, al entrar sintió el ruido más fuerte y un calor abrazador lo rodeo, al entrar a la habitación vio al pelinegro de espalda. El cual alzaba su brazo para dejarlo caer con fuerza y golpear aquel metal rojo para luego meterlo al agua y todo aquello lo hacía con el torso desnudo, el vapor y sudor impregnado en su escultural cuerpo hacia una visión sensual. Unas ganas de de recorrer con las manos a que torso le dio a Eren.

El pelinegro se dio cuenta del la presencia de Eren y se giro dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Al fin te despiertas mocoso- el mayor tomo la iniciativa mientras se sacaba los guantes gruesos-¿como te sientes?

-E-h bien...gracias por ayudarme señor- agradeció Eren estremecido por la voz del azabache, un cosquilleo le produjo-¿Cuál es su nombre?

El pelinegro dejo los guantes en la mesa de trabajo y camino hacia el pasillo, se detuvo en el.

-Mi nombre es Levi- empezó a caminar sin esperar a Eren-Sígueme.

Eren sin esperar lo siguió, despacio.

**-O-**

Mikasa quien corría desesperada se encontró con Jean en el camino, paso ignorando al chico

-Hey Mikasa!- intento detener a la asiática, la cual aun corría, el castaño corrió detrás de ella y la tomo de los brazos- E-espera ¿que sucede?

-Eren...- respondió.

Jean bufo al escuchar el nombre del Jeager, siempre era lo mismo.

- ¿Que sucede con Eren?- pregunto.

-No esta... Eren desapareció- respondió mientras se soltaba del agarre del chico y empezó a correr.

- ¿Pero adónde vas?- la siguió, entendió la razón del comportamiento de Mikasa, que Eren desapareciera no era nuevo, pero al ver la cara de la chica comprendió que esta vez era en serio- Espérame!.

Ambos chicos corrieron cerca de la plaza, ahí un montón de gente exclamaba con horror, Mikasa se hizo paso entre empujones y golpes, al llegar al centro un suspiro de alivio y terror salió de su boca.

Ahí no estaba Eren, ahí estaba el viejo de nariz roja sentado con el estomago abierto dejando salir las tripas, en sus piernas miles de cortes , al igual que su cara, tampoco tenía ojos, se lo habían sacado de cuajo.

-Oh Dios!- exclamo una señora regordeta-Fueron los hombres lobos!.

Jean quien se había quedado a tras empezó ha hacerse camino entre la gente buscando a Mikasa, al llegar al centro vio la escena del crimen. Unas arcadas se empezó a generar, las ganas de vomitar se hicieron presente, cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Ahí vienen! Ahí vienen! los guardias-Grito un viejo de bigote.-y el pastor.! ahí vienen!

Mikasa quien aun miraba al viejo, la sensación de alivio momentánea se volvió angustia por no saber donde estaba Eren, se iba a dar la vuelta para volver a la búsqueda de Eren pero fue interrumpida por el sacerdote.

-Mis Fieles he venido ante el llamado de una pobre alma- el pastor se hizo paso a través de los guardias- vallamos a la iglesia de plata y oremos por esta pobre oveja descarriada.

La gente se miraron entre ellos y se fueron hacia la iglesia de plata, construida con el fin de resguardar a los pobladores de los ataques de los licántropos, puesto que la plata es la única manera de matar a los ya mencionados hombres lobos. Pues este metal era la única manera de mantenerlos a rayas ya que la plata es mortal para ellos.

Al llegar a la iglesia Jean y Mikasa arrastrados por la masa de gente no pudieron seguir en la búsqueda de Eren, puesto que era obligación ir a la iglesia de plata.

Al entrar en ella el frio calo los huesos de los presentes, las murallas de plata, con decoraciones de mármol de ángeles con miradas inquisidoras, que además de algún presente se sentía incomodo con aquellas figuras. Armados con lanzas que estaban atravesando a los demonios, era aterrador pero era el único lugar donde ahora se sentían seguros por lo menos un momento.

-Mis ovejas, se que en sus corazones habita el miedo-empezó a hablar el padre adelante de la gente-Se que desconfían entre ustedes mismo-dijo mientras baja un peldaño-y tienen razón, desconfíen, delaten, y sus corazones estarán limpios, al igual que su alma.

La gente empezó a mirarse entre

si, y empezaron los gritos acusándose de que uno de ellos era el lobo, el frenesí por descubrir quien era había empezado.

**-O-**

Eren quien se encontraba en silencio sentado en una silla de la mesa de la cocina, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Eso fue hasta que Levi entro limpio y vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros junto a unas botas café, se fue directo a calentar agua para preparar café.

-¿Quieres un café mocoso?- hablo Levi al sentir la mirada de Eren

-Mi nombre es Eren-El castaño hablo molesto- y no, no quiero café.

Levi ignoro al castaño y le dio una taza de café, Eren frunció el ceño al ser ignorado por el mayor. Para luego mirar el liquido con desconfianza.

-Tranquilo, no está envenenado- Dijo Levi mientras daba un sorbo de su propio café mirando profundamente a Eren, se hallaba apoyado en el lava loza.

-Uno nunca se sabe-respondió Eren mientras miraba fijamente a Levi-Sobre todo hoy en día ya sabe, por los hombre lobos y esas cosas.

Levi quien aun estaba apoyado en el borde del lava loza dejo la taza en él y se dirigió hacia Eren, una vez cerca del deslizo su mano por el brazo, hasta llegar a la mano que sostenía la taza, se inclino un poco invadiendo el espacio personal de Eren, haciéndolo estremecer y tomo entre su fría mano, la morena mano del castaño mano junto la taza y se la llevo a la boca, sin antes de lamer sus labios. Le dio un sorbo y se alejo de Eren soltando la cálida mano.

-Vez que no esta envenenada mocoso temeroso- le dijo Levi mientras se daba vuelta para lavar la taza-Además estas vivo, te hubiera matado anoche.

Eren quien se encontraba enterrado en la silla se le congelo la sangre-¿Que habría hecho?-le dio un sorbo rápido al café, estaba tibio y amargo. Necesitaba salir de ahí y volver a casa, recordó que tenía que ir a la iglesia de plata.

-Bueno... yo me tengo que ir- Eren se había parado de la silla y se acerco a Levi con paso lento y le entrego la taza-Gracias por su ayuda, señor Levi.

-Quieres salir a fuera con ropa de cama- le dijo Levi entras tomaba la taza que le entregaba Eren- Se te van a congelar las bolas afuera Mocoso.

-Déjeme de decirme mocoso y mi nombre es Eren!- Eren frunció y le levanto la voz- y Tengo diecisiete.

-¿Ah, sí?...Entonces porque no te defendiste Eren-Se acerco ha Eren hasta quedar al frente a frente lo tomo de la camiseta y lo inclinó un poco- ya casi eres un hombre ¿no?...porque pediste ayuda en ese momento.

-Y-o yo...- Eren se cayó al sentir la respiración de Levi en su cuello, El color rojo-yo no pedí ayuda.

-No mientas mocoso- La voz de Levi era ronca, empezó a acariciar el cuello de Eren con sus dedos

-Según el bastardo de la. iglesia te irás al infierno.

-Q-que está haciendo-Eren sintió su estomago contraerse y un calor en sus mejillas- D-Deténgase...

En ese instante se escucha como se azotaba la puerta, alguien estaba tocando la puerta fuertemente. Escucha una voz femenina algo ruidosa detrás de la puerta de madera. Levi se separo de Eren, el cual suspiro de alivio. El pelinegro fue a abrir la puerta.

-Dame una razón para no darte con mi martillo-Levi amenazo la mujer que estaba parada con una capa verde, en sus manos traía unos paquetes-Contesta gafas de Mierda.

-Porque soy tu amor platónico -respondió la mujer con lentes y de cabello castaño tomado de una coleta con una sonrisa en su rostro-No dejaras que tu mejor amiga se congele ¿verdad no?.

Eren se asomo para ver quién era. Pero lo único que vio fue a Levi Cerrar la puerta con fuerza, la mujer pego un grito, al parecer le había pegado en su nariz. Levi sonrió malvadamente al ver que su acción tuvo efecto para después abrir la puerta, mostrando a la mujer que era más alta que Levi.

-También te quiero Levicito-La mujer respondió irónica mientras se sobaba la nariz.

-Tks... trajiste mi encargo cuatro ojos-Pregunto Levi, mientras se hacía a un lado para que la mujer entrase.

-Claro!, estás hablando de mi- respondió mientras entraba a la casa. Para luego sacarse la capa que traía puesta, para luego tirársela a la cara a Levi-Toma ahí esta, fue un poco difícil encontrar gasas y ungüentos, pero lo hice.

-¿No hay noticias de él?-Pregunto Levi serio mientras colgaba la capa y abría el paquete-No ha dado señales.

-No lo siento- Respondió la mujer seria, miro hacia la entrada de la cocina y vio a Eren su cara cambio a una de felicidad-¿Pero que veo?, es un virginal chico!

La mujer se acerco rápidamente a Eren con una sonrisa en su cara y le tomo de las manos, Eren se asusto por la actitud de la mujer.

-Hola mi nombre es Hanji Zoe-Dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba mas a Eren-¿Cuál es tu nombre chico virginal?

-Eren Jeager- respondió mientras se trataba de alejar de Hanji-p-por favor no me diga chico virginal.

-Awwh! Eres una Lindura cuando te enojas-le dijo mientras le abrazaba-¿El enano gruñón no te hizo nada?

Eren comprendió que Hanji se estaba refiriendo a Levi, quiso reírse pero al ver la cara enojada de Levi se trago la risa, en un mal movimiento Hanji apretó en los lugares donde Eren estaba lesionado. Eren soltó un quejido de dolor, la Castaña soltó

rápidamente a Eren.

-Lo siento! Erencito-Dijo rápidamente mientras se alejaba-Déjame ver tus costillas.

-No no es necesario- respondió Eren nervioso mientras agitaba las manos-Estoy bien.

Levi quien estaba detrás de Hanji, camino hacia Eren, ambos castaños le miraron con curiosidad y con ambas manos le apretó las costillas.

-UAHAAG!- Eren se retorció alejados de Levi, se inclino un poco y miro enojado a Levi-¿Pero qué hace? ¿Es estúpido o qué?.

-Cierra el pico mocoso de mierda-Siseo Levi enojado, de la altura que Eren veía a Levi se veía aterrador- La loca cuatro ojos te va a revisar quieras o no.

-Hay enano tan delicado -ironizo Hanji. Luego miro a Eren-Vamos Eren yo soy médico, bueno científica pero! Es casi lo mismo.

-No, no es lo mismo gafas de mierda-interrumpió Levi Hanji le miro feo.

-Bueno como decía antes que me interrumpiera el enano cascarrabias, tengo conocimientos medico y por lo que veo tus costillas están mal.-Explico Hanji mientras miraba a Eren- Además no queras preocupar a tus familia o amigos. Asique vamos a curarte!

Eren no alcanzo a decir nada ya que era arrastrado por la mujer hacia el sillón, ahí lo sentó y le hizo sacar la parte se arriba de la ropa de cama. Hanji examino El torso levemente marcado, donde los moretones se estaban notando.

Eren se sentía incomodo por Levi quien no le quitaba la vista a su cuerpo, Eren desvió la mirada intentando controlar su cuerpo y no sonrojarse, un cosquillo le produjo, contrajo los músculos al sentir las suaves manos de Hanji debido a los ungüentos, puso las vendas delicadamente pero firme alrededor del torso de Eren. Una vez terminado Eren iba a ponerse la parte de arriba del la ropa de cama hasta que Levi le tiraba a la cara ropa de su talla. Eren le miro sorprendido.

-Vístete con eso-Ordeno Levi mientras del paquete sacaba unas botas-Toma, así no te vas a congelar las bolas mocoso.

Eren fue a la habitación de Levi y se vistió ahí, al salir se encontró con Hanji sentada con la pierna cruzada tomando licor al parecer era wisqui y Levi recargado en la puerta de la entrada.

-Y-Yo me tengo que ir, muchas gracias- Dijo Eren mientras se inclinaba un poco-Perdón por las molestia.

-Pero que dices Erencito!-Dice Hanji para luego tomar de un trago el licor-No fuiste una molestia, incluso le hiciste compañía a este viejo enano.

-Cierra la boca Cuatro ojos de mierda-contesto Levi mientras caminaba a Eren y le ponía una capa en sus hombros, le miraba directo a los ojos mientras se la acomodaba-Toma para que no llegues tan congelado a tu casa.

-G-gracias por todo-Respondió Eren con una sonrisa nerviosa-me voy a la iglesia de plata, uhm ¿ustedes también van a ir?-pregunto Eren.

Levi y Hanji se pusieron serios, se miraron entre ellos, ambos daban un poco de miedo. Eren sintió un escalofrió bajar por la espalda.

-Claro, pero llegaremos atrasados -Respondió Hanji con una sonrisa fingida- así que ahí nos vemos Eren Jeager.

La manera que Hanji pronuncio su nombre y apellido fue de manera distinta, se notaba que algo le molestaba. Eren se despidió de Hanji y de Levi, de este ultimo al despedirse de él se sintió atrapado por los ojos negros de Levi

Al salir de la cabaña de Levi un suspiro de alivio dejo salir y empezó a caminar, Eren pensó que aquellas personas eran extrañas, recordó al viejo de la nariz roja, dejo de caminar y miro hacia atrás ya había avanzado un buen tramo, se le había olvidado preguntarle a Levi que había pasado con el viejo.

-Le voy a preguntar cuando lo vea en la iglesia-Dijo en voz alta, mientras se giraba y seguía su camino por la blanca nieve.

Lo que no savia Eren es que Levi y Hanji no pueden entrar en aquella iglesia.

**-O-**

Sentado frente a un escritorio plegado de papeles, cartas y mapas. Dejo caer su blanca mano al terminar de leer la carta donde el sello real de oro se veía con esplendor a la luz de la vela en aquella habitación oscura.

- ¿Cuánto es el porcentaje de encontrar a Rivaille? -Pregunto de la nada el hombre rubio a su acompañante.

-Cincuenta de cien por ciento-respondió el acompañante alto y blondo este estaba detrás del otro rubio de cabello corto.

-Perfecto, entonces prepara los caballos nos vamos a una misión- Finalizo el rubio que estaba sentado, al salir el blondo alto, este sonrió de manera perversa, sus ojos azules fríos brillaban con intensidad a la luz de la vela. Se para de la silla y empieza a caminar al cerrar la puerta con fuerza se apago la vela debido al viento.

pero antes de que se apagara la vela, en el escritorio donde estaba la carta abierta se pudo leer el nombre del pueblo donde se llevaría la misión. Shingashina.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor: Buenos Dias Tardes o Noches tengas Tu, depende si me lees~~ <strong>

**Oh Dioh mio no saven lo feliz que me hicieron Ocho Reviews!, Siete Favs!, Cinco Follows! **

**jujujuju~~ muchas gracias mis lectoras! ahora respondere los Reviews!: **

***Ola-Chan: no saves como me puse al leer tu comnetario, rode por toda la habitacion! ya es que me gusta mucho tus fanfic! y bueno si me inspire en la pelicula pero no sera igual, tendra otro desarrollo :D y Claro que Eren va a estar bien si esta con Levi y nop Levi no va a sufrir tanto, tanto jojojo~~ gracias por leer. saludos! **

***ekaterina-san: ah! que bueno que te haya gustado y claro que lo seguire, lento pero seguro! gracias por leer~ espero que sigas leyendo eh~ saludos!**

***MissaHatsune : Gracias por leer~ te comprendo, a mi tambien me gusta el Riren y bueno un poco de Erire pero me carga que pongan a Levi/Rivaille tan princesa! y lo mismo es para Eren! y sip tendra lemmon peroooo un poco mas adelante :D saludos!**

***Lawlie93: Gracias~ cuesta mucho escribir y mas si no tienes experiencias!, si hay pocos fanfic de licantropos y si los hay son Erire! Ñeh!, aqui esta la actualizacion!. saludos!**

***Ekaterina: Gracias~ por leer y dar animos! aveces me llega la inseguridad pero al leer todos sus comentario me motiva a seguir! aqui esta la actualizacion!. saludos!**

***Pauli: Siiiii! lo siento! pero devido a que estoy en las ultimas notas en el colegio no puedo actualizar mas rapido! y yeah! un Levi sexy seguira durante toda la historia. Gracias por leer~. saludos!**

***Ekaterina : Gracias por leer~ y comentar dos veces! y si seguire! ~~ **

***Guest: Gracias por leer~ me alegra que te haya gustado! y si me inspire un poco en la pelicula, cosa que hablare mas abajo. saludos!. **

**Well~~ sip si me inspire en la pelicula **Red Riding Hood ( La chica de la capa roja o Caperucita Roja , depende de donde vivas) y bueno se me habia olvidado ponerlo en el primer capitulo! pero ahora lo arreglare. amm respecto al fanfic no tendra el mismo final o desarrollo que la pelicula~ o eso creo depende de mi inspiracion. ****

**Eso! tengo que prepara un trabajo sobre la pelicula la naranja mecanica! ¿alguien la ha visto? es super buena! **

**a alguien le gusta Rammstein, Korn o Slipknot! diganme sus gusto musicales!~**

**mm~ tengo una pregunta que porfavor quisieran que me respondan! : **

**¿cuales son sus parejas favoritas de SNK? eso!. **

** nos vemos el domingo o antes de la proxima semana! **

**Chauu~**


End file.
